Judgement
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Best friends, Danika and Paige flee for their lives when Danika is framed by her ex-boyfriend. She meets up with an old friend to help escape authorities. The girls find themselves butting heads, but there is much more at stake than just their friendship.
1. Run

**Disclaimer:** All Prison Break canon characters are property of Fox. All characters that were not created by Nick Santora are mine.

**Author's Note: **Here is a teaser for a new story. This is for sure going to be a full story. I decided to give my readers a little taste of it. I am working on my other story called _Haunted_. So it will be a while before I update this story again. Maybe I can be persuaded by reviews? Haha. Anyways enjoy!

Run!

I felt very nervous. I felt like I had a sign on me It would probable say I commited a crime. Or at least accused of commiting a crime. Of all the stunts I pulled this had to have been the worse. I knew I crossed the line with this past mistake. No mistake I've made in the past actually led to police involvement. What was worse is that I dragged my best friend Paige into this. Poor-sweet, Paige. Paige was too good of a friend. She always managed to help me out of any situation, but this situation might break her. She didn't say anything when I got pregnant and later put my baby up for adoption or when I decided to drop out of High School to get my GED. She dealt with my mistakes and she remained by my side, especially when my parents died. Our Principal once said that Paige was going to get into trouble trying to fix my mess. I'm not the kind of person that would sit around wondering how I got here; I know how I got here. My new downfall happened few months ago, the climax being two weeks ago. Paige tried to warn me about _him_, but of course I had to learn the hard way that I was wrong. One of the first things people should learn about me was that I have horrible taste in guys. There are so bad that Paige claimed she has a scrapbook as a testament. None, up until now at least, had led me to flee for my life. Now Paige and I have to go into hiding.

"Where is your friend, Danika?" Paige asked. Paige had the look in her eye that said she was scared but was not necessary unhappy. Paige was very adventurous and enjoyed the change of daily life. Regardless of what she told me, I think she didn't fully understand the consequences of what was happening. Her life may not be normal ever again.

"He should be here" I said looking around.

"Can we trust him" Paige asked seriously. I looked at her, it was a good question. I knew it had to be a genuine concern because Paige was hardly ever serious. One was to think she was incapable of being serious.

"Yes" I said confidently. For as long as I have known Michael Scofield he has never let me down. He also had a good track record. A few months ago he had escaped from Fox River prison. I had met Michael before he was a wanted criminal, before I was a wanted criminal.

"Do you think its overkill how were dressed" Paige asked.

"No we wanted not to look suspicious but Mike would be able to tell it's us" I told her. Paige only met Michael a view times before. The last time she saw him, he had barely went through puberty yet. His voice had still been high and he was still very thin. I think she thought that the same 13 year old boy would show up today. She was in for a big surprised. Michael had clearly grown into his looks and became a very good looking man.

"Danika" A deep voice said behind us. We turned around to see a tall guy in a business suit. He looked like an ordinary traveler. I smirked at the look on Paige's face. It said clearly _holley shit_!

"This is my best friend, Paige. Your remember her" I said pointedly.

"Yes I do. Very nice to see you again" He smiled.

"Nice outfit." I smirked.

"Lincoln is waiting for us by a nearby hotel" Michael said. There was an announcement on the news.

"Attention travelers. A tip from an unknown source has reported a convict whose has escape from Fox River Penitentiary is in the airport. Security please be on the lookout. Thank you. Have a nice day" The voice said.

"Shit" Michael said.

"We should go now" Paige said panicking. We slowly made our way to the door.

"There he is" A person called.

"Run" Michael said. Paige and I ran after him. We reached outside, the sound of sirens following us. I heard a crash and looked around. Paige had been hit by a coming car. She was unconscious on the ground.

"MICHEAL" I called. Michael turned around. He ran to Paige.

"She might have a broken leg" Michael said.

"Where not going to make it" I yelled.

"Come on let's get her to Lincoln" Michael said running with her.


	2. In Hiding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prison Break. These simple words keep the lawyers away and keep me out of Fox River.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 alright. As always kindly leave me a review. I appreciate any response that I get. Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 <span>In Hiding<span>

Pain was all I could feel. My eyes felt really heavy. My mind couldn't process anything. It felt like they were fused together. I tried to remember the last thing that happened. I was running after Danika and Michael and the next thing I know I felt this horrible pain then I fainted. I had to admit running with Danika wasn't what I thought it would be. I didn't expect to be chased by cops, and hit by cars among other things.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" A familiar voice said. It was obviously my best friends voice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" A gruff voice said. It was a new voice, one I never heard before.

"I still think we should go still bring her to the hospital, Fish" this voice was different then the last one. He had a Spanish accent.

"We can't risk getting caught. She seems to be coming around" I knew that too voice. Michael. The vision of those deep blue eyes suddenly appeared in my mind. They were the most bluish eyes I ever seen. I didn't know eyes could be that blue.

"Paigey, Paigey can you hear me" My friend said loudly.

"Danika" I said weakly. I slowly opened my eyes. My friend face was a little blurry at first but quickly came into focused.

"Paige thank god. How are you feeling" Danika said with concern. It was then that I noticed the others. One man was obviously Latino, another had hair that looked like it needed a comb through it, another who was very muscular, one who was African American, and one who looked to be the oldest of the group.

"Can you stand" The guy who was very muscular said.

"I'm not sure?" I said truthfully. I tried to sit up. The pain was so intense. I didn't even realize I was screaming.

"We have to get her to Sara" Michael said.

"Mike, we can't" The muscle guy said.

"Who's Sara?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"She's a doctor. She'll be able to help us" Michael said.

"Who are you" I asked weakly.

"Well you know Michael" The muscle man began. Michael smiled "That man over there is called Haywire" He said pointing at the man with the crazy hair. He looked really tired. " C-note, Abruzzi, and Sucre , I'm Lincoln by the way" The man called Lincoln smiled.

"Pleasure" I said mustering the energy to say just that one word. The man named Haywire didn't say a word. He looked a bit out of it.

"Easy there chicka, you took one nasty hit" Sucre said warmly. He was really nice.

"This chick is hardcore. She took a hit from a moving vehicle" The man called C-note praised. I smiled. He reminded me of my father. The other man Abruzzi didn't look as friendly. He had graying hair which was combed over.

"Get some rest, Paigey." Danika said kindly.

"Here's a pain killer. This should help you relax" Lincoln said handing me the white pill and a glass of water.

"Where are we?" I asked Danika.

"Don't tell her anything! We don't know if she can be trusted" Abruzzi said. I suddenly felt a strong dislike for the man. How am I supposed to stay in hiding if I didn't know where we were at. The stupid man didn't know anything about me.

"Abruzzi!" Michael warned.

"At least she's better than T-Bag" Sucre argued as if this settled the matter. I was very grateful to him. That made a lot of sense even though I didn't know who the hell this T-Bag was. I had to be better than a man named T-Bag.

* * *

><p>A few days of recuperation and I was back to my old self. Thankfully nothing was broken. I was really lucky that my leg was not broken. They didn't even have to get the woman named Sara. I didn't need for us to risk any of us being caught. Abruzzi already didn't trust me or Danika. I learned that they broke out of Fox River Penitentiary and have been on the run every since.<p>

"You look well" Michael said a week into hiding. I was finally able to get out of bed. I learned that we were in an abandon warehouse somewhere outside of Illinois. We had to leave soon to go into the woods.

"I feel much better. The bruising has even gown down" I said smiling. I thought it was very sweet of him to check up on me like this. He wasn't wearing the nice suit he was wearing when I meet him anymore. He looked like a guy on the run now. I was now able to notice stuff that I didn't before. I didn't notice the tattoos. They were all over his body. I never saw tattoos like that before.

"Nice tattoos" I said appreciatively.

"Thanks. They hurt like a bitch when I had them done." Michael said smiling.

"Why did you get a full body one?" I asked. The tattoos interested me for some reason. They were stunning. My mother disapproved of tattoos but I always had a fascination with them.

"For convenience " He said slyly. I could tell this was all he was going to say on the matter. I didn't press him. This made Michael Scofield even more interesting to me

* * *

><p>Two days later we left the warehouse. We went into the nearby woods. We walked in the woods all. At night fall we found a cave. Lincoln and Sucre made the fire. We had three tents in all. Danika and I got our own tent. My mother would throw a fit if I sleep in the same tent as a guy.<p>

"I think we should be safe here for now. We should stay here for a while" Michael said to Lincoln.

"It's better than being in the SHU" Lincoln said bitterly.

"SHU is solitary confinement in prison" Danika explained when I gave her a questioning look. I yawned.

"Did you eat today" Danika whispered.

"Yes" I defended. I didn't want to get into that again.

"Just checking" She said smiling. I sighed. I noticed the guy Haywire.

"Doesn't he ever sleep?" I asked.

"No he has a condition that makes it impossible for him to sleep" Michael explained. I couldn't imagine not sleeping. I would never say this but Haywire crept me out somehow.  
>"I'm going to bed" Abruzzi said standing up.<p>

"He doesn't like us being here does he?" I asked the group.

"Abruzzi means nothing by it. He's somewhat nicer when you really get to know him. At least he didn't chop of your toes" Michael said brightly. I looked at him. Where did that come from?

"My first few weeks at prison he had my toes chopped off" Michael explained noticing the horrified look on my face. Lincoln grunted at this.

"He's lucky I didn't beat him to a pulp!" He said savagely. I noticed that Lincoln was really defensive of Michael. I didn't know why. Maybe they were cellmates in prison.

"He'll get use to us, wouldn't he?" Danika asked. I noticed something silver on the ground. It was a gun.

"Is this yours" I asked Lincoln.

"No, I think it's Abruzzi's" Lincoln said.

"I'll bring it to him" I said deciding last minute. It might help in the situation.

"Abruzzi" I said.

"Yes" He said opening the tent.

"Is this yours?" I asked giving showing him the gun.

"Oh thanks" He said.

"Is that a 32" caliber. I recognize it" I told him. He looked mildly impressed.

"I have 2 older brothers" I explained.

"Oh. Have you ever shot one?" He asked.

"Naw, my parents would never let me" I said.

"Hmm, they have good reason. Some guns have a strong kick. You look like you could fall over while shooting the gun. You're so thin" Abruzzi said thoughtfully. I blushed. I hated anyone mentioning anything about my weight.

"Good night Abruzzi" I said turning to leave.

"Hey Red" The old man called. I turned around.

"Just so you know. Some of the convicts aren't as nice as us. You might want to keep this" He said passing me the gun. I looked at him shocked.

"Why?" I said confused.

"Do you think that is the only gun I have?" He asked.

"No" I said truthfully.

"It might come in useful later on he shrugged. I nodded. These men that I now find myself associated with now were strange, but for some reason I felt just as safe with them as I was with my parents. I could only image, what my mother would say to me now. She would most likely have a heart attack that I was in the company of such man. I frowned at the thought. I frowned at the thought. I was beginning to wonder when I would see my family again.


	3. Break in

**Disclaimer:** All canon Prison Break characters belong to Fox.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 came out sooner than expected. As always remember to review.

* * *

><p>Ch 3 <span>Break In<span>

**Danika POV:**

It never surprised me at how lucky I could be. I admit it was dumb luck, but luck none of the less. Paige was ok and I wasn't in jail. But it was only due to who I was with. My life right now was like two necklaces tied together and it seemed impossible to untangle. I can't pretend that I didn't expect to stay out of trouble, which I never do. I always manage to dig myself into a deeper whole then the one I was into before. I remember the day, I gave birth and I made the hardest decision of my life.

_Flashback:_

_I found it very hard to catch my breath. My muscles were finally were not tense. Sweat was dripping down my fore head. I felt exhausted. Labor had been a lot more traumatic then I expected. The nurse on duty lightly dabbed my head with a washcloth. Everyone complimented me on what a good job I did. I didn't exactly know what they were praising. Didn't they see women do this every day? I turned my head to see the tiny baby in the warming tray. The newborn's feet were up in the air as the nurse was examining him. _

_"Congratulations you have a beautiful healthy baby girl" The nurse said smiling giving me the freshly cleaned newborn. I looked down. _

_"Oh she's beautiful" Paige gushed, I smiled at her. I wiped the tears from my eyes._

_"The social worker will come in, in a few minutes to talk to you" The nurse told me. She took the medical chart and left the room. Paige looked at the tiny baby in my arms. She knew what I was about to do._

_"Are you sure Danni?" She asked. _

_"She will be better with a family that can support her. She will be taken care of better." I said. Even though I wanted the little girl more than anything, I knew it was the right thing to do. I was too young, and barley could take care of myself. I just got out of the foster care system after all. The baby's father was also of no help, since we broke up even before I knew I was pregnant. He was a drug addict, therefore wasn't the ideal father. The door opened and a woman came in. I told her my decision._

_"She will be adopted immediately. Don't you worry, since it's an open adoption the parents keep in contact with you" She said smiling reassuringly. I smiled at her. She gave me the paper work. Within a few minutes, my rights to my daughter were out of my hands. I wasn't worried about the baby finding a home. She was a gorgeous baby and she would be adopted quickly. All I could do was watch as they took my baby away, bringing her to a life that I knew I could never provide for her. _

_End of Flashback:_

I never regretted my decision. It was the right thing to do. Even now, I wasn't ready for motherhood. I thought maybe it was different when I met _him_ but the relationship quickly went downhill. I've only had one boyfriend that didn't completely screw me over. We broke up because we both agreed we were better off as friends. Whenever a relationship went bad I compared it to the one relationship that didn't fail. I'm not a woman that needs to be in a relationship, I just jump into them. I turned over in my sleeping bag. The only sound I heard was Paige's light breathing. I could hear light snoring in the other tents. I couldn't help but think about my daughter. Did she look like me? I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep all thoughts of my daughter going to the back of my mind. I would return to her later. Right now I had to worry about what was going to happen in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

I hated mornings. I despised them with every ounce of my being. I groaned as I looked at the clock. 6:30? I go through stages of where I would awake many times throughout the night. This didn't last long but it was annoying. Me getting up at this time was an indicator that I will not be having a full night sleep for a little while. I decided to get up and go by the fire. I wasn't the only one who was up.

"Good Morning" I said politely.

"Good Morning" C-Note said making room for me on the log.

"Whatcha doing up from your beauty sleep, kid" C-Note asked.

"Couldn't sleep anymore" I explained. C-Note just nodded. We sat by the fire not speaking. We were still in the cave so we couldn't see the sunrise.

"The guys want to go into town today" C-Note told me.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked him.

"We need to know what's going on, especially with news of our escape. There is a con that we broke out with that we don't want finding us" He said.

"Why not?" I asked. I knew who they were talking about of course.

"Because T-Bag gets on everybody's nerves. He has a lot of nerve for a skinny white man" C-Note said critically. I had to laugh at the tone in his voice.

"Why was T-Bag in prison?" I asked. I was fascinated with the reason why the convicts were in Fox River.

"What hasn't he been in prison for?" C-note said shrugging.

"He's been in and out of prison he's whole life from what I heard. He's a bad dude. No one liked him in Fox River" C-Note said with hatred in his voice. I could tell that he had run in with this infamous T-Bag,

The others got up a little while later and we went into town. It wasn't that long of a trip. I didn't know exactly what we were going to do until we got into town. It felt weird being back in society again after so long. It felt like it's had been forever.

"Ok snowflake, how are we suppose to get in?" C-Note asked.

"Knock down the door?" Sucre suggested.

"Or maybe we could just open the door with the key?" Danika said holding up a pair of keys.

"How did you find that?" I asked.

"Well obviously these people are out. Most people put spare keys by the door." Danika explained.

"Come on let's get inside~" Abruzzi said impatiently. Everyone did as they were told.

"Damn the one house we can get in and there is no TV" Lincoln said.

"Let's get out of here. The people will be back any minute." Danika suggested nervously. We heard silence in the distance.

"Fuck" I said. Michael looked at me.

"Come on. Let's go" Michael said. It was lucky that the house wasn't in a major populated area. We went back into the woods but not before seeing a fire truck pass.


	4. The Other Brother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prison Break. It is owned by people who are not me. Disclaimers are boring but I have a fear of lawyers and I'm allergic to courtrooms. I get a rash whenever I get sued.

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time since I updated_ Judgment_. Thanks for patiently waiting. Please, Please leave me a nice review, pretty please. Please feel free to check out my other stories. I'm not sure if I'm going to work on Judgment full time now that I'm down with my other story. I might just update ever two weeks.

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 <span>The Other Brother<span>

**Paige POV**:

After our adventure into town, there was no attempt to do it again. We all knew it was dangerous to try it again. Not for the first time did I feel like there was Danika wasn't telling me. I would see her have whispered conversation with Michael and Lincoln. It kind of irritated me because I wasn't use being left out. I ignored this. One thing I couldn't ignore was that Michael and Lincoln were connected at the hip.

"Hey Danni" I called over to my friend.

"Yeah" She said.

"What is with Lincoln and Michael?" I asked.

"Oh you don't know. Their brothers" Danika explained. I was shocked. I was also confused. Didn't they have different last names?

"But they have different last names" I told her confused. She laughed.

"Michael didn't get along well with his father. He changed his last name to his mother's maiden name when he was younger" She explained.

"That explains the older brother over protectiveness" I said.

"Lincoln also has a kid. His name is LJ. Michael however happens to be the one married" Danika said shaking her head. I stared at her.

"Michael's married" I said trying not to sound too devastated. Danika of course noticed. She gave me the most sickening pitying look I have ever seen.

"They're separated Paigey. I didn't know you were interested in Michael" Danika said smirking. I glared at her.

"I'm not. I was just shocked is all? He doesn't act like a married man" I lied but it was kind of the truth. I knew C-note had a wife and a child; he talked about them all the time. Even Abruzzi had family he spoke of often.

"It wasn't really a marriage. It was a marriage of convenience" She said shaking her head again. There was that word again, convenience. What did that mean? I was trying to learn all I could about Michael Scofield, but he was making it so damn hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Danika POV:<strong>

It appeared that my dear Paige was very interested in Michael. I hated to be the one to break the news to her but I always felt like it was kinder to hear bad news from a loving source. I didn't think Paige had anything to worry about though. I didn't have to ask but I can tell Michael was just as interesting as she thought him. I liked the guys but I missed my privacy. I always needed time alone, which was something I couldn't get often while on the run. I volunteered to take the late shift for watching the fire. I loved this time. It gave me time to think.

_Flashback:_

_ I paid for my decaffeinated coffee and walked out the door. The door tickled behind me when I left the coffee shop. I decided that after the failed job interviewed I needed a French Vanilla to drown my sorrows. I really needed that job as well._

_ "Excuse me miss" A male voice said behind me. I turned around to see the source of the voice. _

_ "Yes" I replied wondering why the man would call out for me._

_ "You dropped this back there" He said handing me my wallet. _

_ "Oh thank you very much Sir" I said smiling at him. He smiled back pleasantly. The butterflies in my stomach stared to flutter. It was all it took, a smile._

_End of Flashback:_

If I only knew then that he was trouble. I wouldn't be in the mess I was currently in. My thoughtlessness ruined not only my best friend's life but my life. There was no evidence that would keep me out of a jail cell, which was what he planned. The moment I mean him, I knew he was trouble, but the silly thought that I could redeem him overpowered my senses. My mom always instilled upon me the value of forgiveness. It was a trait had passed down upon me. This was beyond forgivable. I wondered if he even loved me at all. Who would do this to someone they love?

* * *

><p>The agent picked up the piece of glass that was on the floor and put it into the plastic evidence bag. He looked at his associate clearly wanting him to say something without asking him.<p>

"What do we have?" Agent Welsh asked his partner.

"The owner called the break in after He came home. There was nothing taken. The owner said the door was locked. The slid door was broken by the rock." He explained quickly. Agent Welsh looked sternly at his partner, who was new on the force.

"Most have really wanted to get in the house" He said gruffily.

"Do you think it could be those escape convicts?" The young agent called Alex Martin asked.

"I believe only one of them. Reports have said one of the Fox River escapees have split up and are currently in the area. If it's who I think it is, then the public are in some serious trouble. I shall put on the news about the break in, and that it's connected to the Fox River case." Welsh said frowning.

"But Sir how are you sure…." Martin began to argue but Welsh silenced him.

"This area isn't known for break in's isn't it. It's a rich neighborhood. If someone was to break in they would steal something. Someone obviously broke in for a different reason. The convict was obviously looking for a place to lay low, and find out what was going on. Mark my words this is only the beginning of our troubles" Welsh said gravely.

"Boss isn't going to like this" Martin began. Welsh frowned.

"You don't like him don't you?" Martin stated.

"I don't like the way He does things. He's treating these convicts that there some uneducated riffraff. Obviously there smart if they can break out of Fox River" Welsh argued with him.

"You think he's underestimating them?" Martin asked him.

"Of course. No one has every broken out of Fox River before. I don't like the sound of that T-bag guy. I have two kids" Welsh shivered at the thought of that madman near his children. Welsh's cell phone rang.

"Welsh" He said.

"Theodore Bagwell was just spotted in your area. The police in that district have set up road blocks. You need to get down to the police station now." His boss told him.

"Right away sir" He said quickly motioning his team to move out.


	5. Pretty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prison Break or characters.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not updating _Judgment_. I have been working on my Harry Potter story and I have another story I'm working on. Please feel free to check it out. Bad Sylar's Wife, Bad. On another there is a poll up that is begging for more votes. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 <span>Pretty<span>

**Danika POV:**

It seemed like in no time at all Paige and I had been in hiding for two months. In the two months we have been in hiding we have gone through so many hideouts. We had any close calls, which was a lot less stress. I could tell the excitement of being on the run was wearing off. We hadn't talked a lot lately.

"Hey Paige," I said. She was sitting by the fire. She looked skinner then usually because she had a huge sweatshirt on with leggings.

"Danni," Paige said smiling.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep," She shrugged.

"Insomnia again?" I asked sympathetically. I knew she had problems with Insomnia when she was stressed out.

"Yeah," Paige said distantly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her concerned.

"Nothing. Guess I miss my parents," She replied. I could tell she was trying not to make it as big of a deal as it was.

"Don't be ashamed of that Paigey," I said trying to comfort her. She shrugged.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"We're walking to the next town. They have plenty of woods to hide in," I told her. She didn't look thrilled at the prospect of being in the woods again. She wasn't picky but I could tell camping out was not her idea of fun.

"Sounds like a party," Paige said.

"Oh come on Paigey. Can't tell me you don't enjoying being around Michael so much," I said forming a smile on my face. I seen the looks she gave him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Paige said.

"Oh come one. I knew you long enough to know when you're smitten," I said smirking. It was hard to miss the looks. They were so obvious. I was surprised that Michael hadn't caught on to it yet.

"He's a convict, an escape convict. Not a guy you would introduce to your parents," Paige said. I frowned at her.

"He's a good guy. Sure he might not have the best reputation but he is nice guy," I said defending my longtime friend. Paige sighed.

"Your right," She said. She put the blanket she was covered him closer to her body.

"You should really eat more," I told her.

"I am eating," Paige said. I sighed. I knew it was pointless to press the subject with her. She was always defensive when it comes to her body. I understood though. I was with her when her body images issues started. It was a hard time for her family. I just hoped that being on the run wasn't having a disastrous effect on my friend.

"You don't look like it. I just don't want you to get sick again," I told her. She looked up at me.

"I'm fine. Just a little homesick," She said. I picked the stew that we made.

"We're going to be fine. We're going to get out of this. When this is all over we'll be home than you and Michael can go on a real date," I said handing her a bowl of stew.

"I hope your right Danni," Paige said taking a bit of stew.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

I slipped further into my sleeping bag. I was so tired and did not want to get to up. I knew I had to though.

"Time to get up Princess," a voice said. I knew who it was. I took my hand out of my sleeping bag flipped him off. I thought I heard a chuckle. God I hated Abruzzi. It wasn't enough that he made it clear I couldn't handle being on the run, but he had to call me that most hated nickname.

"John, leave her alone!" A voice said sternly. My inwardly smile at the voice. I was glad Michael stood up for me.

"Oh Fish, You always know how to spoil the fun," Abruzzi said. I heard footsteps walk away. I decided that it would be counterproductive to remain sleeping, and got up. Like always I felt like an Ogre in the morning. Usually it was pointless to talk to me until after I had my first cup of coffee. I had to adapt really quickly to not drinking coffee.

"Buenos Dias, Chica," Sucre said. I smiled warmly at him. There was something about the Con. I couldn't believe he did something bad enough to land him in Fox River. I heard that Sucre got busted for Arm Robbery.

"Buenos Dias," I replied in the little Spanish I know. Sucre smiled and went back to talking to C-Note. Lincoln and Michael were sitting together on the long talking. It looked like they were in the mist of planning. Danni was at the fire making eggs.

"Need help?" I asked her.

"Sure can you pass plates out?" She asked I nodded. I pass them out. I made sure to spit into Abruzzi's before I gave it to him. He looked at me suspiciously. Shit, he noticed.

"Oh little Princess got jokes," Abruzzi said snarling.

"Touch her, and you will be left behind," Michael snapped stepping in. I looked at him gratefully. It was typical of him to protect others. He was the sweetest person I knew.

"What's going on?" Danni asked walking up to us.

"Princess her decided to be smart and put in an extra ingredient into the eggs," Abruzzi said glaring at me. I glared back. Michael looked at me.

"Get yourself new eggs then, but you are not touching her! Do you understand?" Michael said roughly. It was not in the usually Michael softness. It was abrasive. After everything calm down, we sat down. Michael came up to me.

"Sorry about him. He is not a people person. He tends to think he can control people by pointing a gun in your face," Michael apologetically. I shrugged. I wasn't afraid of Abruzzi.

"Why do they call you Fish?" I asked him.

"Oh, it just means I was a new inmate. I later was rechristen Snowflake," Michael said. I looked at him for an explanation.

"It means I'm white," He said smirking. I laughed. It really wasn't that clever if you thought about it.

"It's better than Pretty," Sucre said smirking as sat down next to us.

"Pretty?" I asked.

"Let's just say, T-Bag wanted Fish here as his Cellie," Sucre chuckled. Michael glared at him. I thought smirked. For some reason Michael hated this guy more than rest. It seemed like he was more of an annoyance.

"Who is this T-Bag?" I asked them. They kept on mentioning him.

"The vilest stack of shit," C-Note replied sitting down.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It's hard to describe T-Bag," Sucre said thoughtfully.

"Let's just say there is very little he won't do," Michael said. I nodded in understanding. Sucre started laughing. I smiled at them. That was the thing about the inmates at Fox River. They seemed like a dysfunctional family.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellick POV:<strong>

Of all his years at Fox River, Brad Bellick never was outsmart by so many inmates at once. It gave him indigestion when he thought about it. Damn Scofield. He knew there was something not right about him.

"Bellick," One of the rookie C.O. said.

"What," Bellick said roughly. He had been trapped under ground for a full day. He didn't want to deal with stupid questions.

"The Feds want to talk to you," the C.O. said. Bellick groaned. Pope had to call them in. He could deal with escaped Cons. He walked in to his office and saw a man in a suit. Bellick could tell he was high up.

"Brad Bellick," The man said.

"Yes," He replied.

"I'm agent Mahone. I came to talk to you about the escape Cons," Agent Mahone said.

"We got it handled," Bellick replied quickly.

"If those Con reach the border," Agent Mahone said. Bellick knew what would happen. He did not need to know.

"We don't need the extra help," Bellick said sternly.

"When you're down playing Eagle Scouts let me know," Agent Mahone said giving him his card. Bellick crumbled up the card and through it on the floor.

"We have a plan for the Cons," Bellick said angrily.

"What? Invite into them to the Wardens office for milk and cookies," Mahone asked furiously.

"No shoot them on site," Bellick replied


End file.
